A Different Life
by gracefang44
Summary: Gabriella Montez hated the way that she constantly had to move around. After a horrific car accident she wakes up in the hospital to the news that her mother is dead. Wounded heart and body, she goes to Albuquerque to live with her guardians. What happens when she meets Troy? Will she hide forever or will he be able to break into her shell?
1. Chapter 1

I was so tired of moving around everywhere. At least once a year my mom's company would move us. I had barely settled into my new school and ventured to make friends and then we would move again. I hated it. With a passion.

My name is Gabriella Montez and I suppose this is the story of my sucky life.

I was crazy about my mom of course, and my baby brother was wicked cool when he wanted to be but I didn't like all the upheaval the whole time. Dad had disappeared the year Alex, my brother, turned three. I was nine and the blow had hit all of us hard. My mother had spent weeks hiding in her room, crying her heart out refusing to eat, refusing to answer telephone calls. It was hard on me as I had to take care of my three year-old baby bro all by myself. Then one day I had enough and I stormed into the room. I roused my mother with a few choice words. I regretted it immediately afterwards but my mom kind of had needed a kick in the bum to get her going again.

She quit her job and moved to Las Vegas, the first move we made. There she got a job as a waitress in a casino but after two months she moved us again, this time to Washington DC. When I got older she explained that too many men had hit upon her while she had worked in the casino. With her heart freshly broken by our dad I understood. My mom is a stunning American-Spanish woman with gorgeous dark hair, tanned skin and smouldering chocolate eyes. Alex had gotten my dad's handsome looks and everyone says I take after my mother but I battle to see how we look alike. Except for my wild mane of hair that is as dark as my mother's and her tanned skin tone we look nothing alike. I'm the geeky brainiac. I have to wear glasses and I definitely have a few pounds extra around my waist and thighs.

Anyways, in Washington she got a job with an enormous corporate business in the advertising segment. This meant that they sent her all around the world regularly on business trips and the never kept her in one place for very long.

They paid her very well, so I suppose compared to some people we were very well off. But after a while you don't want the latest tech gadgets. You just want your mom around. Unfortunately, my mom had to work her butt off to keep her job. I basically raised Alex and myself. I got mad and indifferent to my mom at times but I couldn't bring myself to hate her. She was trying so hard to give us everything she could. Trying to make up for the absence of my dad in our lives.

For a while I hoped my dad would come back. Every day after we had all gone to bed I would creep out of my room and unlock the back door in case my dad came back during the night and needed to get in. Then early the morning I would creep out again and lock the door. Three years passed and slowly but surely I started to leave the door locked at night. I stopped cuddling with the teddy my dad had given me on my fifth birthday party. I stopped crying for him and missing him. I forgot what my dad smelt like and the way he had laughed every time that I had tried to sneak up behind him and give him a fright. I stopped imagining that he was reading bed time stories to me again and that if I was quick enough I would see him in the kitchen making me pancakes in star shapes. But I never forgot his face… or the special smile that he had for me. The way he tickled me until I couldn't breathe. The way he called me his Half-Pint, which he had done ever since he read the Laura Ingalls series to me.

Alex can't remember our dad at all. What is sadder for me is the fact that he barely knows our mum. I mean of course he knows who she is and he loves her but I'm the one who raised him basically. I shop for his clothes. I was the one he ran to with tears streaming down his face when he wet his bed. That was kind of gross but sweet all the same. I was the one who gave him a pep talk as on his first day to school and who sent out word through the school that I would skin them alive if they as much as touched my brother. I actually had to beat up a few of the school lunkheads who didn't believe me. I suppose I would eventually have to explain to him how men and woman differ and everything but that is one conversation with my baby bro that I am NOT looking forward to.

As a result we are much closer than most siblings are. We still sometimes fight but because of our history we cling very tightly together.

I couldn't care less about my iphone, apple laptop and xbox but I would die if I ever lost my brother and my mom. I suppose that's why it is such a good thing that I didn't know what my future would hold.

_HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM_

I sighed as I taped closed the last box. I stacked it next to the mountain of boxes in the living room and called out for Alex. As he came skipping in a box in his arms I grimaced as my voice echoed back to me. That hollow sound of an empty house was starting to haunt me in my dreams and I really didn't appreciate it.

"What's up, sis?" Alex asked me cheerfully perching on the box he had just set down.

"Where's mom?" I asked grinning at him and ruffling his wild black hair.

"She's calling the moving agency," he said sneezing as a piece of dust tickled his nose, "They are supposed to be here soon."

"Ah ok.." I sighed and stretched out my awkward frame on the floor. Alex slipped down from his box and sat next to me, resting his head on my shoulder.

"I wish we didn't need to move again, sis," he sighed sadly, "Can't the company just decide on a place, dump us there and then leave us there?"

"I know, kiddo," I hugged him to my side comfortingly, "Don't worry. Mom said that the company promised they wouldn't move us again until at least I finished my school."

Alex huffed and pulled away from my side slightly and turned to me with his eyes darkening with annoyance, "That's like what? Two years? Sis, you're supposed to graduate in two years give or take a month. And then, you get to go to college while I'm stuck behind in the rollercoaster that is our life."

I winced and hugged him again, "I know. Hopefully everything will work out soon bro."

My mom rushed into the room, her long hair flying everywhere. She caught the expressions on our faces and sighed closing her eyes tightly.

"I'm sorry kids," she said sympathetically, "The truck can't get here for the next six hours."

Both me and Alex groaned and buried our heads in our faces. There is nothing like being all packed up and then told that you can't do anything for the next six hours. My mom winced and sighed again. She opened her mouth to say something when her phone rang. I looked up at her and saw pain cross her face. She turned away and started talking into the phone.

Alex and I glanced at each other. This was going to be a very long afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. I would really appreciate it everyone would read and review. This is my first try at a fanfic so any comments and suggestions would be really helpful. Feel free to tell me what you guys think about the plot and to inform me about spelling and grammer mistakes. Thanks a bunch.**

I don't own High School Musical or any of the characters in this story except for my own idea and my original characters.

* * *

_Dear Diary_

I paused and chewed intently on my pencil. I always hate that one moment before you actually start writing where you wonder what you should write about, where you should start and how you should frame your thoughts. I got distracted as I heard music blaring from my right where Alex was bobbing his head to some or other metal band blasting their music through his earphones. I grinned and shook my head then turned my attention back to my diary.

_Today was interesting to say the least. We finished packing up. Finally. I think mom is glad that we are basically sorted. If the movers could just show up that would be great. I think that I'm about to go stir-crazy. This is the third time this year that we have moved. Mom says the company promised that after this move we won't be moved again. I'm still a bit sceptical. Dare I hope for the best? _

Pit. Pat. Pit. Pat. Pit. Pat.

I sighed as little raindrops started to splash against the window. Great. Now we had to move in the rain. Why didn't those stupid movers come sooner? I shook my head and then turned back to my diary.

_I haven't even asked my mom where we are moving to. I don't want to get my hopes up that we might be moving close to one of my friends. I would rather wait and find out. Yeah, I'm being stubborn. But I'm sick and tired of moving. I would prefer to be barely getting by but having mom at home more often. Sometimes I think that I miss mom more than I miss dad. Dad was a quick cut and then he was completely gone. Mom is never around anymore. I miss being able to go to her for anything. Maybe in the new place, I can take my mom out for coffee or something. I'd arrange for Alex to go and visit a friend and mom and I could have some mother-daughter time. Now that is a wish and a half. Signing of for today. See ya._

"What's a diary for anyways?" Alex called from where he was sitting.

"I keep a diary in order to enter all the wonderful secrets of my life," I quoted to Alex from _The Importance of being Earnest_.

"Memory, my dear Cecily, is the diary we all carry about with us," Alex retorted sharply.

Both of us burst out laughing clutching our stomachs, as peal after peal of merry laughter rang through the empty house. Just as I was about to catch my breath, someone hammered on out front door. Instantly we sobered.

I stood up, smoothing my wild mane and opened the door. A sopping wet man shivered outside in the pouring rain. Dimly I could make out the shape of a truck in the street behind him.

"Mrs Montez?" he asked checking is clipboard.

"Uh…" I started unsure how to answer, "I'm Miss Montez. My mom is in the house."

"Can I come in?" he queried.

"Oh sure," I blushed at my own stupidity. I quickly gestured for him to come in and walked deeper in to the house, "ALEX!" I yelled waving my hands to get his attention from the music he had been listening to, "The movers are here!"

"Great!" Alex said enthusiastically heading over to the man in our house and shaking his hand, "I'm Alex and you are?"

"James," he said shortly, "Can I go get the guys and start loading your stuff in the truck?"

"Sure," I nodded, "Just try to keep the boxes dry, please…"

James grunted in reply and then headed out of the door. My eyes narrowed slightly. It was going to be one of those movers huh?

To say that I have experience with movers is an understatement. I could write a ten page essay on the different movers that there are in the world, what their characters are like, what you should watch out for etc. James was one of the movers that you ask them to turn out their pockets after the move.

I sighed and walked to my mom's old bedroom. I lightly pushed the door open, and stared startled at my mother who was walking in circles speaking agitatedly into the phone. She seemed pretty mad. I had not seen her so angry since Dad left eight years ago.

"Mom?" I called out. She jumped looking guiltily at me and then hurriedly whispered something into the phone before ending the call.

"Yes, dear?" she asked finally turning to me.

"The movers are here," I said slowly trying to read her face.

"Ok," she brushed past me, "Let's get out of here."

The movers worked quickly, loading everything into the truck with expert ease, showing how many times they had done the same thing over and over again. I looked around the empty house a last time and then philosophically shrugged my shoulders. On more place to add to my ever-growing list of places that I had lived.

Swiftly I climbed into my mom's grey BMW. I shivered with cold as the rain that had soaked into my skin and clothes cooled. Alex grinned at me from the backseat and buckled himself in. Within seconds he had replaced his earphones and played on his Gameboy. I smiled shaking my head before inserting my on earphones into my ears, Demi Lovato's music blaring into my ears. Just as her song Heart Attack started my mom slipped into the driver's seat and smoothly started the engine. As we pulled away I looked out into the night and the pouring rain. It was very dark and even with the car lights on to maximum the light barely made a dent in the swirling darkness around us.

I glanced at mom and I grew worried as I saw how her brow was furrowed up in concentration. It mustn't be easy driving on a slippery road at night. I tried to keep quiet to give her the silence she need, but I cranked up the music. Anything to get my mind of the fact that it was very dangerous to be driving on the road right now.

Alex tapped my back to get my attention and as I turned around to speak to him the car lurched and skidded. My mom's mouth opened in a silent scream as she slammed the brakes. I stared into Alex's eyes in horror as we realised at the same time what was happening. What happened next took only seconds to happen but it felt like a lifetime for me.

The car rolled, the tires not finding any purchase on the slick road, the force of the road crunching in the metal of the car and rolling us into the opposite lane, right into the way of a huge goods truck. The trucks horn blared out as the drivers tried to desperately avoid our car but he had seen us to late. With a resounding crunch he crashed into our car almost flattening it. I passed out from the excruciating pain and shock and knew no more.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

They say that as you are about to die your life flashes before your eyes. They say that it feels like an eternity before you actually die. All the books I had ever read gave a person time to say final words to the ones you love. They say that you can hear the music of angels beckoning you forward. That it is easy.

They are all wrong. None of it is true. Dying is excruciating. Red hot pain. Screaming fear as you realise that you are dying. No time to talk to your loved ones. Just darkness and the pain. You can't hear. You can't see. Just the metallic taste of blood in your mouth and the suffocating that comes as your lungs fill with the liquid that is supposed to sustain your life. Your heart slows down. Each heartbeat is agonizing, a mammoth effort. Each breath like a saw across your throat. The worst is the absolute aloneness. No one can help you through it. There is nothing you can read to prepare you for something like it.

No, I didn't die… the doctors said I came really close. That they almost lost me. That I am lucky to be living. I wish I had died. Anything would have been better than the reality that followed afterwards. Anything would have been better than the scars on my back, arms and legs. Anything that would have been better than the unbearable pain as my heart broke. Anything would have been better than waking up to the news that my mother had died from her injuries twelve hours after the accident and that Alex might be paralysed from the waist down for the rest of his life.

Anything at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate your comments. I know I am updating rather quickly but I hope you guys don't mind. I'm on a role on the moment and I better take advantage while I have the incentive. **

**I don't own High School Musical or any of its characters. I only own my ideas and my original characters.**

"Easy man," Chad Danforth chided his lifelong friend as the basketball bounced off the backboard for the fourth time in a row, "You never miss so many baskets. What's up?" Chad threw himself down to the ground running his hand through his crazy afro hairstyle.

Troy Bolton sighed and dropped the basketball and then staggered over to his friend. He slumped to the ground his chest heaving, sweat trickling down his face, "Ah… nothing much," Troy sighed grabbing his water bottle and chugging down half of it and throwing the rest over his face.

"Ice queen demanding your attention again?" Chad smirked as Troy blushed and nodded, "You know you aren't like most popular kids…" Chad said slowly drinking some water from his bottle.

"What on earth do you mean?" Troy stood up and stretched before fetching the basketball.

"You don't play around with the girls," Chad jumped up and ran over to Troy stealing the ball out of Troy's hands, "I mean sure you have had a few girlfriends and you've obviously lost your …. You know… but you don't mess around with girls the whole time. How do you keep your hands… well, to yourself?"

"Nothing to it," Troy smirked stealing the ball again and dribbling it down the court, "I'm just waiting for the right one."

"Naaawww," Chad drawled sarcastically, "Isn't that just the sweetest thing you've ever heard?"

"Boys!" Lucille Bolton called out from the kitchen to the two best friends playing in the basketball court that the Bolton's had in their backward, "Come in from the cold you two and help me to set the table!"

"Yes, ma'am," both called out. They shoved one another laughing and have a fun time as they cleaned up the court, ran a lap around it and then headed inside. Lucille smiled fondly at her only child as he ran into the kitchen with his African-American best friend close on his heels, his electric blue eyes sparkling under his light brown mop of hair. He gave his mom a sweaty hug. Lucille laughed and pushed him away, gesturing for them to lay the table.

"We eat in twenty minutes," she said good humouredly, "So lay the table and go grab a shower. You two smell like sweaty boys." She cocked her head as the telephone rang and exited the kitchen.

Troy pushed Chad out of the way and raced up the steps of his home managing to jump in to the bathroom milliseconds before Chad.

"Dude! I am so gonna kill you!" Chad yelled furiously before heading downstairs again to go and set the table. Chad sighed in frustration as he lay the table, getting the silverware from the dresser and laying them on the dark wood dining table, taking care not to scratch the wood. Retracing his steps back into the kitchen he pulled some plates from the kitchen and then froze as he heard sobs coming from the living room.

"Mrs Bolton?" he called out putting the plates down on the kitchen island. He walked carefully into the living room and ran forward when he saw Lucille crumpled on the ground clutching the phone to her chest, sobbing, "Mrs Bolton are you alright?" he asked worriedly gently placing a hand on her shaking back, "Mrs Bolton?" but she refused to answer. Chad shot her a worried glance before bolting up the stairs, "TROY BOLTON, get your ass downstairs pronto!"

"What's wrong?" Troy stuck his head out of the bathroom clearly just finished showering.

"Your mom's crying her heart out on the living room floor," Chad pushed the bathroom door open and pulled a horrified Troy out. Troy clutched his towel around his hips tightly and fairly flew down the stairs.

"MOM!" Troy called out worriedly. Suddenly he stepped on the edge of his towel and before he could stop himself he tripped and almost lost his towel, "Damn," Troy muttered as he struggled to disentangle his legs from his towel and trying not to give his next door neighbours a show through the patio doors. He glared at his best friend who was going into hysterics at the site of him, "Shut up, Chad!"

He quickly clambered to his feet and moved into the sitting room, "Mom!" he gasped seeing her lying like a broken doll on the floor. He ran to her side remembering just in time to tuck in his towel, "Mom," he carefully took the phone away from her. She turned to him with red eyes and hugged him fiercely to her, ignoring the fact that he was still sopping wet and in a towel, "Mom, what on earth is going on?"

Lucille sat back and smiled tenderly at her handsome son who was looking at her so worriedly. Tears sprang to her eyes again and her head sagged wearily.

"Mom, should I call Dad?" Troy asked worriedly.

"No, no…" she waved a hand at him, "I just got some really bad news that is all…"

"Grandma's dead," a terror stricken look passed across Troy's face and he battled down a lump in his throat.

"No," Lucille sighed, "My best friend from when I was in high school died this afternoon from extensive injuries after she was in a car crash."

Relief crossed Troy's face for a moment before he schooled his face again, "I'm so sorry, mom. Where you two still very close?" Troy realised that even though he was glad that it wasn't his grandma this was still very sad for his mom

"She moved around a lot," Lucille sighed, allowing Troy to help her to a couch, "We kept in touch via email. She was still my best friend… I can't believe she is gone…"

Troy looked at his mother worried. He had never seen her so broken before, "Chad, watch her," he ordered before swiftly getting up and walking into the kitchen. Hurriedly he filled the kettle and put it on to boil, almost losing his towel in the process again.

"_Next time that an emergency knocks on my door, it had better wait until I'm properly dressed_," Troy thought annoyed as he tightened the towel around his waist. He picked up the phone and called his dad at the school office where he would be working late trying to mark school assignments.

"Dad," Troy started speaking the moment that his dad, Jack Bolton, answered the phone, "You better get home quick. Mom just got some really bad news. She's sitting on the living room floor crying her heart out right now."

His dad let out a startled gasp, "Is it… is it Dad?"

"No, dad," Troy said smiling slightly. He and his dad were so alike in many ways, "It was one of her best friends from high school. She died this afternoon in a car crash."

"Oh… " he heard his father sigh and then the creak of a chair as his father sat down, 'Maria Montez…. No…." Troy listened in surprise as he heard a sob escape from his father's mouth.

"Dad? DAD!" Troy yelled into the headset, "Mom needs you right now so get home and then you can cry here, ok? I am so sorry, but I think mom is about to have a breakdown."

"You're right, Troy," his dad said. Troy listened as his dad spoke hurriedly to East High's secretary, "I'm coming home right now. Don't leave your mom…"

"Yeah, dad," Troy rolled his eyes and put the phone down and went back to making tea for his mom. He shivered as a blast of cold air entered the kitchen and tickled his bare chest. Quickly he peeked into the living room and saw his mom crying into Chad's chest. Troy chuckled at Chad's face. He looked as he wanted to run… anywhere.

Quickly he tiptoed out of the kitchen and ran up the stairs and into his room. Quickly he dropped his towel to the floor and pulled on some boxers and a shirt before picking up the towel again and wrapping it around his waist once more and then sprinting back downstairs to finish the tea for his mom. His mom looked up at him as he walked into the living room bringing her the tea.

"That's better," Troy thought to himself, "At least if my towel falls of this time, it won't be so catastrophic…."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Waking up in a hospital sucks. Like badly. The sanitized smells, the constant scurrying around of the nurses and doctors. The beeps from the machines that feed you oxygen, and your medicine through the drip pounds into your brain after a while. But the worst part for me was the pain. I awoke to utter agony. I groaned as the pain almost shot me straight back into unconsciousness.

The moment I moved a sensor must have gone off because within in seconds my bed was surrounded by doctors, nurses and medical staff. They all felt me, asked me questions until my poor brain couldn't take it anymore and I screamed at them to keep quiet. In the shocked silence that followed I looked around and then asked for one simple thing.

"Where is my family?" I asked the closest doctor. I grew worried as I saw pain and apprehension flit across his face, "Where is Alex?" I asked sharply, "Where's my mom?"

One of the nurses pushed forward and started speaking sympathetically, "Alex is in the men's ward busy recovering from his injuries like you are. The doctors are investigating what exactly is wrong with him. I'm afraid I have to give you grave news about your mother…" she paused for a moment as I desperately read her eyes, trying to see anything.. Anything at all, "You mother died of her injuries three days ago…" she finished simply moving forward and squeezing my arm carefully. I stared at her in shock, not breathing, not blinking… everything just went numb, "I am so sorry…"

At the sympathetic words all my barriers broke loose and I fell back on the bed, crying. The world blurred around me as they mercifully injected me with morphine giving me the solace of sleep.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Lucille Bolton swallowed away her heavy tears as she stopped before the hospital door, gathering her courage to go and face the daughter of her former best friend. Alex was still in a coma and hadn't woken up yet. But with the amount of injuries he sustained being barely alive was better than nothing at all. Carefully she pushed the door open, her eyes darting from one patient to the next trying to recognize Gabriella Montez from the pictures that Maria had sent her. He eyes lingered on one patient who was the youngest in the room and her hand flew to her mouth as she saw how many dressings covered the young girl's body.

Carefully she moved closer being careful not to disturb the other occupants in the room. The girl was asleep, but there was a look of intense pain in her face even as she slept.

"Oh!" Lucille gasped as she saw how the girl's body had been mutilated, a plaster on her forehead slowly seeping blood. Softly and gently so as not to wake her she traced her fingers on the soft skin on the girl's inner arm.

With a start the girl woke up and stared around her with terror, before resting her panic stricken eyes on Lucille.

"Ahem," Lucille cleared her throat, "My name is Lucille Bolton… you are Gabriella?"

"Hi," her soft voice could almost not be heard in the quiet room, "Yes…"

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Tears pricked at my eyes as I looked at the motherly figure sitting next to my bed. I missed my mom so badly. I don't know how I was supposed to live without her.

"Yes," I answered her question, "I'm Gabriella…"

"I am so sorry about your mom," at those words I looked away, trying my best to gulp down the hot tears that threatened to trickle down my cheeks and just managing it. I turned back to her and saw grief on her face as well, "Your mom was my best friend since high school…. I… I'm going to miss Maria so much."

Softly tears rolled down her cheeks but she didn't bother to stop them or to try to wipe them away. After a few minutes she straightened and turned back to me. I was probably zstaring at her blankly trying to place who she was.

"Um… can I help you?" I asked tentatively.

"You.. your mom never told you about me?" she asked hesitantly.

I swallowed and looked at my folded hands on my lap, "Mom wasn't at home a lot. She spent a lot of hours at work. I think she basically slept at home and lived at work…"

"I see…" Lucille looked around and then leaned closer slightly, "I am very sorry to have to tell you this… Maria made me your and Alex's guardian. Once you are recovered enough, you will be moving in with me and my family.

I looked at her dazed and fell back on the cushion… I was going to move in with Lucille Bolton…


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for your reviews. I can't wait to read it every day. You guys totally inspire me. I was thinking of switching the story from Troy's point of view to Gabriella's for a while. It will make it easier for me to tell the next part.**

**As usual here comes the disclaimer… I don't own High School Musical or any of its characters. I only own my own ideas and characters.**

Two months had passed since Maria Montez's death. Troy, truth to be told, had almost forgotten all about. Only the slight hint of sadness around his mother's eyes sometimes reminded him. But mostly he wasn't paying attention to anything at all these days. He was looking forward to his summer basketball camp. He tuned out his parents and spent hours outside with Chad, Zeke Baylor and Jason Cross playing and sharpening up their basketball skills.

As an obvious result he completely missed the announcement that one person would be added to the Bolton household the day he gets back from camp…

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

One month later at the end of basketball camp, Troy laughed out loud, pure joy in his laugh as he messed around with his best friends in the world.

"You guys wanna play one last game of basketball?" Chad asked his friends twirling the basketball he always carried around on his forefinger. Troy looked at all of his friends, a crooked grin bringing out the dimples in his handsome face.

"Well, why on earth not?" he yelled and stole the ball from Chad and pounded to the basketball court, followed closely by his friends who were laughing loudly and basically having the time of their lives.

"Whoa, whoa!" Troy threw up a hand, "You guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" they stopped puzzled straining their ears to hear what Troy was hearing. They were still standing listening intently as Troy suddenly burst into a sprint gaining a fifteen metre head start before they clicked and ran after him again.

Troy laughed, the wind rushing through his hair and exhilarating him with the thrill of the chase. He whipped around, grinning roguishly at his three friends who staggered to a stop in front of him, broad smiles on their faces.

"How about Chad and I beating you guys one last time before my dad come to get us?" he teased. The spirit of competition flared in the eyes of the guys as they agreed to the challenge. Quickly they took up their positions and started a rousing game of basketball. Rapidly they were joined by other guys who were waiting for their parents to arrive. Pretty soon they had four full teams taking five minute turns to play, some players leaving in the middle of the game to go home.

"Yo!" Jack Bolton called out from the side-lines to Troy and his friends, "Let's go, boys!" with whoops and hurried goodbyes to their fellow campers the four basketball players jogged of from the court, grabbed their bags and piled into the Bolton van.

"You boys up for some hamburgers?" Jack asked back at the chattering teens,

"Always, dad," Troy grinned cheekily at his father, "You should know by now that we are always hungry…"

The miles flew past as they drove the 150 miles from camp home. At the first MacDonald they came to, Jack stopped and pulled out his wallet. With a wink he handed Troy a couple of dollars and ordered the boys to go get each person a burger and a soda. With wild whoops of joy, the four teens sprang from the car and ran to the McDonalds. Jack sat back, a smile on his handsome face and sighed happily as the fresh breeze stole through the car. The summer sun beat down gently warming up the surrounding air to a mild 80 degrees Fahrenheit.

Soon the boys got what they wanted and munching on their burgers they strode back to the car. Troy slipped into the passenger seat and handed his father the change and the burger and coke that they had gotten him.

"Thanks," Jack said, taking a sip of the ice-cold soda. They sat peacefully in the car for ten minutes, eating their food and drinking their sodas. Once Jack was done, he wiped his mouth, cleared his throat and moved smoothly away from the curb. The silence didn't last long and soon Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Jason were chattering about the camp and the games that they had played. In strategic places Jack asked them questions, trying to see how well they had played, what they had learned etc.

First they came to Zeke's house and with loud goodbyes and helping hands he was quickly unloaded. Sadly Zeke waved goodbye before heading into his house to unpack. Jason was next and then Chad until it was only Troy and his dad left in the car.

"Off to home," Jack smiled at his son, "Mom can't wait to see you…"

Troy grinned mischievously, "I missed mom too… especially her baking!" Together they laughed heartily

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

I sat carefully on Alex's bed, trying desperately for his sake to be brave. He himself was so cheerful and hopeful about his situation. Every day he patiently worked with his physio to exercise his body and his legs. He never complained about the pan and most of the time when I visited him, once I could get out of bed, he would encourage me and instil me with the hope that everything would work out alright.

The only time I had ever seen him cry was when he realised that mom was dead. I had been so happy when Alex woke up from his coma two weeks after the accident that I had completely forgotten that he didn't know that mom had died. So when he asked me how she was, his clear hazel brown eyes shining, I couldn't help bursting into tears. Alex didn't say anything. He just opened his arms and accepted me into a hug, tears flowing down his cheeks.

After that cry with Alex, neither of us cried again. It felt like we were in a different world to everyone else. Everyone was making summer vacation plans, hurried whispers about late night dates, making out with their boyfriends. How this one hooked up with that guy and aren't they just perfect together. Meals with their family that they wished they didn't have to attend. One of them complained about their mom who was always checking up on her and as I heard that anger flamed in my chest.

These stupid people didn't even know what they had. They complained and took their parents for granted when I would do anything just to have my mom be able to give me one last hug.

I sighed and hugged my knees to my chest. I had mostly recovered from my injuries. I mean my scars were still red and ugly, so I wore a long tee and jeans, making sure that none of them could show. The scar on my forehead I couldn't do much about, except bush my fringe over it and hope no one noticed.

"Hey," Alex smiled gently at me tugging my arms gently, "I'm sure living at the Boltons' won't be so bad. I mean Lucille seams nice enough. She says her husband and her son are very nice too…"

"Yeah," I groaned and lowered my head, "I know… but I go and move in with them, today, while leaving you behind…"

Alex's face fell slightly, "I know. But the doc says I should be able to get out of here soon. I'm basically recovered…"

"How the hell can you say that?" I yelled at him, losing patience with his inherent cheerfulness, "You may never walk again, Alex! You can't play basketball or do anything that normal people do! How the hell can you be so happy?"

Alex sat quietly letting me rant and rave until I stopped my voice hoarse from yelling at him. No nurses had come to look in at us. They were used to me being so vocal around my brother. Everywhere else I was very quiet and withdrawn but with Alex I never hid.

"I can do everything that you can do, Gabs," he said quietly, "I'll just do it from a chair. I can still play basketball. I'll finish school and go to college. I can still become whatever I want to become. I don't need to banish my dreams just because I can't walk. Yes, I'll miss the freedom, and the ability… but at least I'm still alive," his lower lip wobbled for a moment before he clenched his teeth and any traces of tears disappeared out of his hard eyes, "So stop feeling so sorry for me and start celebrating that fact that you still have a baby bro…"

"I'm sorry," I hung my head in shame. Maybe all these years I hadn't raised my brother. Maybe he had raised me.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Troy smiled broadly as he ran into his mother's arms, smothering her with love after having been away from her for a month.

"Gosh," she laughed happily, "It would seem like you haven't seen me in years!"

Troy laughed freely and pulled his bags out of the trunk, "I'll just get these into my room and unpack. I'll be straight down."

"Ok…" Lucille started, still wanting to remind him that Gabriella Montez had arrived but he was in the house and up the stairs before she could continue, "Oh well," she thought to herself, "He'll find out soon enough…"

Troy took the stairs two at a time and burst into his room. With a jerk he stopped staring at a raven haired girl in a long tee and jeans staring at a photo of him and his basketball squad.

"Holy cow!" he exclaimed causing her to spin around in fright. Her chocolate brown eyes widened as she looked him up and down. Flustered Troy dropped his bags onto his bed and stuck his hands in to his shorts pockets, "I'm sorry for swearing. I wasn't exactly expecting a girl in my room…"

"It's ok," she had a really soft voice, Troy had to lean forward to catch her words.

Troy grimaced and blushed a bright red, and rubbed his neck with one hand before extending it to her, "I'm Troy Bolton… and you are?"

She took his hand very softly and he was surprised at how fragile she felt, like a china doll, "I'm Gabriella Montez…"

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

I hadn't expected Troy to come bursting into his room like that. Lucille had shown me to the guest bedroom and then sympathetically left me up here to unpack. I couldn't bring myself to do it however and instead softly pushed Troy's door open and entered the most basketball orientated room that I had ever seen in my life. It was neat enough. Here and there I could see clothes that had been haphazardly thrown around and his table was a mess of papers and school books and scribbles but it was not nearly enough for me to be distracted by his theme. Carefully I leaned in to a picture that must be of him and his basketball squad. As I looked at all the young men grinning at the camera, flushed with obvious victory I wondered which guy he was. Obviously he was white and maybe he had Lucille's blue eyes? I wasn't sure…

"Holy cow!" I jerked around in fright as I heard a male voice exclaim behind me and I looked straight into… the bluest eyes of any one I had ever seen before. They are quite impossible to explain.. Imagine the bluest thing you have ever seen, such a startling blue that you need to blink a few times to completely click how blue they are and you will have the colour of Troy's eyes. His light brown hair was standing in all directions as of a hand had come and ruffled his hair. He was officially the hottest guy that I had ever met in my life. He wore shorts and a loose t-shirt so I had no idea if he was flabby or not, but from the looks of his basketball photo at the very least he was in shape. Unlike me.

He seemed very flustered and when I realised that I had been staring at him, I glanced down. I have never been so glad of the fact that I have olive skin… Blushes aren't seen very easily as a result. He dropped his bags on his bed and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I'm sorry for swearing," he said simply, "I wasn't exactly expecting a girl in my room…"

"It's ok," I said so quietly I wasn't sure he heard me. I wanted to slap my head. He would think I could barely speak. But hitting my head wouldn't be a good idea. My scars were still very sensitive. I looked down at my feet again. I was so very shy in his presence. I looked up as I saw a strong hand enter my field of vision.

"I'm Troy Bolton…" he confirmed my thoughts, "And you are?"

I took his hand softly, "I'm Gabriella Montez."

"Oh!" he breathed his eyes widening, "I see… what on earth are you doing here though?"

This time it was my turn to be confused, "Your mom's my guardian… I'm supposed to live with you guys until I graduate."

Troy's eyes narrowed slightly, "My mom never said anything about this…" he murmured quietly.

"Actually, honey, I did," Lucille commented quietly from the doorway, "I guess you were so jazzed about camp that you didn't listen to the conversations…"

"Yeah," Troy said thoughtfully looking up at me, "Well, it very nice to meet you Gabriella. Um… if you don't mind I'd like to unpack and get out of these clothes into something uh… slightly less sweaty."

"Oh, gosh sure!" I blushed and thanked my lucky stars once more that I had olive skin. So many embarrassing moments spared from me. As quickly as I could I dashed out of the room into what is I suppose my room now.

HSMHSMHMSHMS

Troy smiled an amused smile at Gabriella. With a rueful shake of his head he closed the door and quickly stripped down. He pulled a clean pair of boxers from his drawer and just as he was about to put them on he hesitated. A shower would be really good. Quickly he scrounged around in his bag and pulled out a dirty towel. Troy's lip curled up in disgust but duly wrapped it around his waist and collected his boxers before heading to the bathroom down the hall from him. As he passed the guest bedroom he just peeked inside and saw the new girl carefully unpacking her clothes in a drawer. Not a thing was out of place.

"So," Troy thought to himself, as he continued on, "She has a neatness problem…" his lips curled up into a mischievous smile, "This is going to be fun…"

**Read and Review please! Any ideas for how the story can go from here? I know what I want to do, but some of the detail filling in I need some ideas on. So help?!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much for your reviews. And especially thanks to **pumpkinking5** who so faithfully reviews every chapter. Your comments are much appreciated.**

**Troy: **Hey! You writing another chapter about me and Brie?  
**Me: **Yes, Troy… You should be used to the fame by now. You have half the girls in the world swooning over you  
**Troy: **Yeah, sure. It's not all it's cracked up to be. A lot of speculations about what my life is like.  
**Me: **Maybe you should tell them  
**Troy: **I'm not a particularly good story teller.  
**Me: **Well, I don't own High School musical…

_Dear Diary_

_Today was the worst day in my life. I can barely begin to describe it to you. Mom is dead… Alex is paralysed from the waist down… I am scarred for life. Where do I go from here? How do I continue living with all this pain building in me? I wish it would all just end… Sometimes a knife or the bottle of pills on my dresser looks really tempting. But I can't do this to Alex. I can't leave him alone…_

HSMHSMHSMHSM

Troy woke with start, sweat covering his body as he tensed with anxiety before relaxing slowly. The summer heat was smothering him even with his balcony windows as open as they could go. With a growl of annoyance he pushed himself out of his bed and crossed his room till he stood outside on his balcony. He breathed in deeply and tried to cool down, but there wasn't even the slightest hint of a breeze.

"Only one thing to do," he muttered to himself, "An icy shower."

Carefully he gathered his clean towel that he had gotten earlier from his mom and headed down the hall. He tiptoed really carefully past his parents and rooms and just as he was about to go past Gabriella's he froze. Muffled screams reached him through the door and without a moment's hesitation he dropped his towel and opened her door. Quickly he moved to her side.

Her whole body was tensed, her face pressed into the pillows, and she was clearly in the grips of a terrible nightmare. Tentatively Troy stretched out a hand and shook her shoulder trying to wake her. With a strangled sob she jerked awake, chocolate brown eyes wide open and terrified. With a stifled shriek she moved away from Troy, her pulse hammering in her throat.

"Hey, hey, easy," Troy murmured gently to her, "Are you ok?"

She looked around wildly, as if she was afraid that whatever demons had taunted her in her dreams would follow her into reality. Her frame shook with the shock and fright and Troy looked at her concerned.

"C'mon," he coached her holding out his hand, "Let's go downstairs and I'll make you some hot chocolate."

Very hesitantly she lightly gripped his fingers and he carefully led her of from her bed and down the stairs. As soon as he could reach the light switch he flicked it on, lighting up the entire kitchen, chasing away the darkness. Gently he released her hand and deftly set to work, gathering all the ingredients he needed.

"I make a different hot chocolate than most people are used to," he said conversationally, ignoring how quiet she was and avoiding talking about her dreams, "I hope you don't mind it. It will be pretty sweet so it might give you a bit of a jolt…" He added generous spoonfuls of cocoa to the pan of boiling water that he had put over the stove, "That will make it taste like chocolate. I hate these … what do you call it? You know the already mixed up powders that you just add to water and milk. They don't even come close to tasting as good. Except maybe for Milo but Milo it's nicer to eat the powder than to actually drink the drink… But maybe it's just me. I dunno. Chad says I'm weird in that regard…" Deftly Troy poured the chocolate mix into two coffee mugs and went and to fetch the sugar and milk, talking all the way, hoping to calm her down, "Chad's my best friend. We've known each other since we were in diapers. My mom was walking with me one day in my pram and Mrs D, Chad's mom was walking the same time. They met one another and started to talk about babies, and baby powder and all those wonderfully interesting stuff. They said we took one look at each other and became friends. I think it was more spending so much time together that made us friends, you know?"

Carefully he handed her a cup and gestured for her to move back up the stairs. He flipped of the light and closely followed her up the stairs. Softly they entered her room and he grinned as he switched on the light. Carefully he closed the door, and then turned to the bed. Gently he set his cup down on the dresser on one side of the double bed that she had. He settled in comfortable and grinned at her cheekily.

"Anyways, Chad's a big old sweetheart. You'll like him as soon as you meet him. The jocks in East High will probably be different from those you are used to. We aren't stuck up prigs… Ok well, it depends. Sometimes, I suppose we can be a bit mean, but I mean compared to most jocks we are calm enough. East High has a large student body. Lots of clubs and stuff you could join."

Gabriella drew closer, fascination written all over her face until she was sitting cross legged in front of him, listening intently and sipping her chocolate. The first sip brought a grimace to her face.

Troy smirked, "I told you I liked it sweet. You'll be so buzzed after this; I might have to play a few games of basketball with you to get the edge of that sugar buzz. Speaking of basketball, East High is basketball cuhrazy! We have football players and all but they aren't as popular. For some reason East High prefers basketball. Personally, I think it is a much more exciting game anyways. What was I talking about before I got distracted? Oh right… clubs…"

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

I had never met anyone as talkative as Troy. I mean, most people are shy around people they barely met. He was carrying on a comfortable monologue as if it didn't matter that much that I wasn't saying a word. I was fascinated by what he was saying and he seemed quite happy to chatter on.

"There's the Drama Club, skaters, baking, decathlon team, who am I missing? Study groups, ice skaters, dancers, gosh… I don't know. It's hard enough to remember all my school work without trying to work out how many clubs and social events there are. There is probably one party at least a week. Ice Queen enjoys putting on these extravagant parties. Her parents are ridiculously rich, but they are like never at home…"

I winced at the resemblance to what my situation had been. Troy must have noticed because he quietened down for a few seconds before smoothly resuming his monologue, "Anyways, she likes to put on these large parties. But once you have attended about three, you get oh I don't know. They are always the same. She's the big star attraction and we are supposed to worship at her feet… It gets a bit hard to be nice to her…"

"Maybe, there is a reason why she wants attention…" I said so quietly I wasn't sure he heard me. He didn't even look surprised that I finally he talked… he just kept quiet, an encouraging smile on his handsome face, "With her parents away so much, she must be getting desperate for attention. After a while any will do. You wish your mom would stay at home. Not be gone for so long," I started bitterly not even realising that I was talking about my own mom.

"I hate her, Troy!" I looked at him with venom in my eyes. He didn't say a thing, no shock showing on his face, just quiet pity and understanding, "Why did she have to move around so often? Why did the stupid movers have to be so late! Why did my mom want to work so hard to give us everything we could want but fail to realise that the thing I wanted most was a mother. Why did my…" I couldn't help it anymore and tears flowed down my cheeks, sobs hitching in my throat, threatening to suffocate me.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Troy gently pried the cup from her fingers and placed it next to his empty one on the dresser. With a sob she collapsed on the bed and started to cry her heart out. Troy had never felt so helpless in his life before. What was he supposed to do about Gabriella? She was clearly carrying a lot of pain around and he was pretty sure that somehow she needed to vent it, but he barely knew her. Uncertainly he reached out a hand and laid a strong hand on her shoulder, squeezing it sympathetically and lightly rubbing it with his thumb.

"Please go," she whispered tearfully, turning away from him.

Quietly he stood up, and left, closing the door behind him and wincing as her sobs grew slightly louder. With a sigh he collected his towel that was still lying on the floor where he had left it and went back to his room. With a moan he buckled onto his bed and passed out from fatigue. 

Troy stirred himself with a groan and slowly pushed himself up. He sighed, rubbing his tired face with a hand before getting up and walking into the hallway with his eyes closed.

"Watch out!" he heard a scream from right in front of him. Troy's eyes snapped open as he slipped on the wet floor on the hallways, crashing into Gabriella and causing her to fall down.

"Hahaha!" Troy laughed so hard his sides started to ache. He grinned at a flustered Gabriella, "Oh dear, are you ok?" he asked her getting to his feet and extending a hand to help her up from the floor.

"Yeah," she muttered, ignoring his hand and marching into her room. Troy tilted his head quizzically and then shrugged his shoulders. He retrieved the bath towel from the bathroom and quickly mopped up the puddle of water on the ground that he had slipped on.

"Whatsup buddy?" Chad greeted his friend just as Troy dumped the wet towel in the bathtub.

"Hey, buddy," Troy grinned at his best friend, "I'm starving so let's go grab some grub and then …"

"Call of Duty!" Chad crowed victoriously. With wild whoops they bounded downstairs to go and fetch some breakfast.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

I hugged my knees to my chest as I sat on the floor, resting my back against the door. Why did Troy have to be so damn cheerful about everything? I mean he tripped on a puddle of water and crashed rather painfully to the ground but all he could do was laugh as if it was the most hilarious thing ever. I clamped my hands over my ears as I heard another guy join Troy and then with loud cheering noises they raced downstairs. Depressed I stood up and walked over to my bed. I fiddled a bit with my phone considering calling Alex, but he was probably already busy with physio. I lounged around, my stomach growling but not wanting to go downstairs and just help myself yet. As I sat up and tried to gather my courage to go ask Troy to help me, I heard a hesitant knock on my door.

I stood up and opened the door a crack. A grinning Troy was standing on the other side, his hands squashed into his jean pockets.

"Hey," he greeted me friendly, "I made some breakfast… I assume you haven't eaten yet?"

I nodded no and opened the door slightly farther.

"Well, Chad is wolfing down the food downstairs so… if you want some, you better come get before I pile in as well," He said stepping backwards to let me out of the room if I wanted to. Hesitantly I slipped out of the room and closed the door behind me, "Cool!" he smiled at me before leading the way downstairs.

"About time you joined me," I heard a loud guy talking for the kitchen. Troy entered and I stopped just outside the door afraid to go in.

"You had better have left enough for me and Gabriella…" Troy teased his friend and then I heard the unmistakable screech of a chair being pulled out.

"Who on earth is Gabriella?" the boy's puzzled voice reached her ears.

"She is right… oh," Troy sighed before standing up and coming towards me, "C'mon Gabriella… Chad doesn't bit, I promise."

"How sure are you of that?" Chad yelled back.

Troy stuck his head into the kitchen, "Not helping, dude!" and then he turned back to me, "C'mon Gabs…"

I flinched at the nickname but nodded and walked into the kitchen.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Chad stood up quickly as the young raven-haired girl followed his friend into the kitchen.

"Hi!" he smiled at her. She was so nervous, "I'm Chad Danforth, Hoop's best friend," he gestured to Troy, "And you must be Gabriella?"

She nodded shyly, before carefully going to sit at the kitchen table. Chad sat down again and went back to eating as Troy scurried around the kitchen gathering plate and cutlery for her. Quickly he dished her the bacon, eggs and sausage he had made and grabbed a piece of toast.

"Voila!" he exclaimed setting down a full plate in front of her, "Enjoy mademoiselle…" She smiled very slightly and then stared intently at her plate as if it was poisoned, "No poison, I promise," Troy smiled at her sitting down with his own plate heaped, "Maybe needs a bit more salt but that's about it."

She shrugged her shoulders and started to eat, "Thank you," she said so quietly Chad strained to hear her. He and Troy exchanged glances and then dug back into the food.

**READ & REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks so much for everyone who reads my stories and for those of you who review. I really appreciate it. Well, here is the next chapter. So sorry guys. Life has been hectic crazy for me. So sorry. **

_Dear Diary_

_I have been in the Bolton residence for officially 1 week now. I've gotten slightly more confident to moving around but I've barely said ten words to Lucille and Jack. Troy is never here anymore. After that one night and morning that he made effort with me, I haven't seen him. He is constantly at friends, camping out or playing video games till late at night. When he comes home, he crashes immediately and then is gone again the next day before I can manage to drag myself out of bed. It's really lonely. I miss Alex so badly some days. But for his sake, I just try and make it through one day at a time. I can do this… I hope._

_HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM_

"Ooo! Bullseye!" Troy crowed.

"Yadda, yadda, yadda," Chad mocked his friend before returning his attention to the screen where they were playing Medal of Honour the death match, "You talk much to Gabriella?"

Troy's concentration flipped immediately, "What the…." He stared in dismay at the screen as Chad promptly shot him.

"Boom!" Chad yelped as Troy punched his arm, "Ow! What was that for?"

"For distracting me," Troy grinned, "Actually no. I haven't' talked to her in a week. I mean I'm out with guys most of the days and I go to bed as soon as I get home. I haven't even spoken to mom or dad in a week."

"Man that is bad…" Chad paused the game and set down his controller, "You seriously need to spend a few hours with your folks."

"I am," Troy unpaused the game and continued on causing Chad to yelp and grab his controller, "I'm not allowed to sleep over here tonight. Mom wants me home by six. Family dinner and movie… and I'm banned from coming over to you until I've spent at least a full day at home," Chad smiled and shook his head and then groaned as Troy shot him with the bazooka, "Mom says she hasn't seen me all summer which is true. So I'm gonna do chores at home tomorrow, and mom said you can sleep over at us for a change."

"Cool,' Chad grimaced and then dropped his controller with dismay, "Man! How do you always know where I am?"

"You aren't very good at hiding," Troy grinned cheekily before shooting Chad down once more with his pistol…

HSMHSMHSMHSM

"Thanks, mom," Troy smiled at his mom over his heaped plate of mash, vegetables, sausage and gravy, "It looks really good."

Lucille smiled and nodded, "We haven't had you home in a while…" she murmured digging into her food.

"I've been hiding from Gabriella," Troy teased and laughed as the young girl blushed and looked embarrassed, "I'm joking, Gabs…" once again she flinched at the use of his nickname and Troy frowned. Note to self: Don't call Gabriella Gabs. Try and find out why it bothers her…

"Troy!" Jack bellowed from across the table.

"Huh… uh, sorry dad I didn't hear you," Troy stammered being rudely awakened.

"I see so…" Jack shook his head, "I was saying we took out _X-men Days of Future_ past to watch tonight."

"Awesome!" Troy said enthusiastically, "I've been wanting to see that movie ever since it came out. You a fan of X-men?" He turned to Gabriella his blue eyes pleading her to be one.

"Uh," she stammered slightly, "Sure… I mean it isn't my first choice for a movie to watch but the action is cool."

Troy beamed at her.

"I think you just became Troy's new favourite girl," Lucille teased, "Most girls he knows prefer chick flicks."

Gabriella shrugged and turned back to her food, "I have a younger brother who is into action. After you get used to it, it gets interesting…."

"I think I like your brother," Troy said confidently, "When is he coming here?"

"I don't know…" Gabriella clamped up.

"Troy, uh… you know you'll need to share your room with Alex, right?" Lucille said nervously.

Troy shrugged, "No biggie. If he gets too overbearing I'll go sleep in the Hideout. Alex… That's a cool name. You know, when I was smaller I always wanted to be called Alex… I thought it was like the coolest name on the planet…" Lucille and Jack laughed as Troy finished his plate and carried it to the kitchen; "I'll wait in the den!" he called back.

Lucille smiled and stood up to gather the plates, gesturing for them to get up and enter the den so long. Within seconds she was in the den and Lucille curled up on the one seater under a blanket. Jack stretched out on the three seater which left the loveseat for Gabriella and Troy.

"Er…" Troy groaned realising that his parents were not going to relinquish their seats, "I'll sit on the floor," he said with a sigh.

"No…" Gabriella blushed, "It's fine. We can both sit on the couch if it's fine with you…"

"Oki dokes…" said the ever cheerful Troy and plopped onto the couch and patted the seat next to him, "Atta girl," he teased her as she gently sank down onto the couch.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

I blushed wildly as Troy praised me for simply being brave enough to sit down next to him. He spread the blanket over us both and then leaned back, staring intently at the TV screen as the movie came on. Within the first few minutes I was intrigued at the plot and was watching intently. Half way through the movie I jumped in fright as I felt a warm breath just behind my ear.

"You want some popcorn?" he whispered. I turned around and he moved his eyebrows up and down conspirately. I stifled a giggle and nodded.

With a victorious smile he turned to his parents, "Mum, dad, me and Gabriella would like some popcorn. Can I put a batch in the microwave?"

Jack groaned dramatically and nodded, pausing the movie.

"C'mon, Gabriella," he gestured to me, "Come help me please?" he pulled a very convincing puppy face and I laughed, swallowing my laugh almost immediately. It was the first time since my mom's death that I had laughed. I swallowed heavily and followed him into the kitchen.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Troy whistled cheerfully as he pulled out packets of microwave popcorn from their larder, "Here you go," he tossed them to Gabriella. She missed them and the splattered onto the floor. Her face turned red as she bent to pick them up, "Oops," Troy said guiltily bending down to help her, "Sorry, I should have checked if you were ready."

"It's ok," she said quietly and popped them into the microwave. Quickly she pressed the buttons and then the microwave hummed quietly as it heated up the packets. Troy busily got out four bowls for the popcorn and then perched staring at Gabriella.

She felt his blue eyes staring at her and turned with a blush, "What?"

"Nothing" Troy said quietly, "It's just… do you mind if I ask why you always seem upset if I call you Gabs?"

"I…" she started and stopped, turning away, "I do mind…"

"Ok…" he said shrugging and turned to the microwave as it beeped, "Let's get the popcorn.

HSMHSMHSMHSM

Troy groaned as he felt someone shaking him awake. Blearily he pulled his eyes open and rolled around looking into his dad's face, "Go away." He mumbled and buried his head back into his pillow.

"Troy!" Jack shook his son harder, "Sit up and listen," with a sigh Troy rolled over again and slowly dragged himself up, "Your mom and I got an email late last night. I'm needed at some or other basketball conference and the wives of the coaches need to go with. Some sort of thing for exchanging techniques, getting in famous coaches and stuff to do talks. I got a flight for us. We are just on the way to the airport…"

"Wha…" Troy said startled waking up completely, "How long are you going to be gone?"

"A couple of days," Jack said smiling, "I want you to stay at home mostly, while we are gone. Chad is welcome to come over, but stay at home for Gabriella, you hear me?"

"Yeah, dad," Troy sighed and lay down again, "Don't miss your flight. See you in a few days."

Jack grinned at his son and turned away. Carefully he closed Troy's door and walked to the kitchen where his wife was waiting for him, "Let's go," he smiled kissing his wife softly. Lucille blushed and pushed him away.

"We're going to be late," she chided her husband.

Jack laughed and led the way out of the door.

HSMHSMHSMHSM

Troy groaned as he woke up four hours later. With a sigh he stood up and regarded the bland world outside that was pouring with rain.

"Perfect day for hot chocolate, pancakes and a movie," he murmured smiling to himself as he tugged on a form-fitting white t-shirt. He smirked as he caught sight of himself in the mirror. Troy was totally in shape and he knew how well, he looked. It didn't make him stuck-up but he was known to scrutinise himself in the mirror here and there, "Looking good, Bolton," he smiled and gave himself a thumbs up before heading out of the door.

"Gabriella?" he stopped in front of her door knocking slightly, "Gabrie…" he froze as the door swung open on silent hinges, "Hello?" he whispered softly peering a head into her dark room. There was no sign of her in her room and he shrugged before heading downstairs. He hummed happily to himself on the way to the kitchen to get some cereal when he saw that the patio was open. Troy stopped and looked all around the house. He hadn't seen any… Troy's heart started to hammer as he saw a small dark splotch next to the large oak in their garden.

"Gabriella?" he whispered to himself, "What the hell are you doing in this rain?" he gasped as he strode into the rain, shivering. It was absolutely freezing. And Gabriella had been out in it who knows how long. Troy sprang and reached the girl's side within seconds, "Dammit, Gabriella!" he yelled as he saw her eyes closed, shivering. Her normal tan skin deathly pale, her lips blue and her teeth chattering.

He swung her up into his arms and started at a fast trot back to the house, "Dammit," he swore again, shaking his hair viciously to get it out of his eyes. Sopping wet, he stormed into the house, closing the glass door with his foot. He walked upstairs, wincing as he accidently bumped her head against the wall. He shivered as the cold air chilled his soaked clothes. Quickly he walked into the bathroom and started to run a warm bath.

She was still out cold so he grimaced as he started to apply some of the first-aid that he had been taught. Carefully he stripped her of her jacket and then, pulled of her jersey, leaving her in her long t. He unabashedly stripped her of her shoes and jeans.

Troy's eyes widened with horror as he saw the long jagged scar that ran up her right leg, "Oh, Brie," he murmured sympathetically, "What did you go through?" He left her in the boxers that she had been wearing and gently sank her into the bathtub. He propped up her head and let her soak in the heat from the warm water.

Quickly he turned his back on her and grabbed a dry pair of boxers and a hoodie from his pile of dirty washing. He wrinkled his nose, but quickly stripped of his wet clothes, towelled himself dry and dressed into the dry clothes. When he turned back he saw that her eyelids had just started to flutter as the heat permeated her skin and warmed her back up.

"Hey," he said gently as she looked around confused, "You feeling warmer?"

She gasped and gather her knees to her chest trying to make herself as small as possible, "What… what am I doing here?"

"Well," Troy said, "You were trying to catch pneumonia and I just saved your life. I'm not sure if you are in the clear though. You might get a cold. What the hell were you thinking Gabriella?"

Softly her shoulders began to shake as she cried into her hands, hiding her face from the boy who had rescued her, "I want out…" she sobbed, "I can't do this anymore."

With a sigh Troy left the bathroom and quickly grabbed a clean pair of boxers from his drawer and a clean t-shirt and his night robe which he never used. He was too scared to venture into her room and try to find clothes that would fit her.

"Here,": he put the clothes down on the toilet lid, "Get out of the bath and change into some dry clothes. When you are ready, get into bed. I'll bring you up some soup." His kind words seemed to make it worse as she started to cry harder, "C'mon, Brie," he pleaded, "Don't do this to me…"

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, "I'm so very sorry…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok guys. Here is how this story is gonna go. I'm gonna write till the end of their summer and start a sequel following their journey through their last year in school and beyond depending on what I feel like. Please let me know what you think of the idea. **

**I don't own High School Musical or its characters. Only my own ideas and characters :P**

HSMHSMHSMHSM

_Dear Diary_

_Daddy left. Why!? What had I ever done to make him leave mummy? I thought he loved me. I thought he loved mummy. I thought he loved Alex. He called me his lil' half pint. His little Gabsy. His star. Was I not enough for daddy? Didn't I love him enough? Why wasn't my morning kisses enough? I miss him so much. Daddy! Come back please! I love you! I want you back! Please Daddy!_

HSMHSMHSMHSM

**Recap: **_**"**__What the hell were you thinking Gabriella?" Troy stared at her._

_Softly her shoulders began to shake as she cried into her hands, hiding her face from the boy who had rescued her, "I want out…" she sobbed, "I can't do this anymore."_

_With a sigh Troy left the bathroom and quickly grabbed a clean pair of boxers from his drawer and a clean t-shirt and his night robe which he never used. _

"_Here," he put the clothes down on the toilet lid, "Get out of the bath and change into some dry clothes. When you are ready, get into bed. I'll bring you up some soup." His kind words seemed to make it worse as she started to cry harder, "C'mon, Brie," he pleaded, "Don't do this to me…"_

"_I'm sorry," she sobbed, "I'm so very sorry…"_

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

I quietly sipped the soup from the mug that Troy had handed me. I glanced sideways at the extremely handsome boy sitting patiently on the bed, waiting for an answer as to why I had tried to kill myself. With a sigh I dropped her mug from my lips and hesitantly turned to Troy.

Troy silently held out his hand for my cup and he turned to put it on the bedside table when I handed it to him. He turned back to me, a perplexed frown on his forehead. I turned away from him. I couldn't bear to look at him while I talked. I couldn't bear to see the pity that was going to fill his face. Couldn't bear to see the revulsion that would fill his eyes when he heard my whole story.

Softly I started to speak, tucking a stray strand of black silken hair around my ear, "My problems started the year that my brother was born…

HSMHSMHSMHSM

"_Hey, half pint!" her father laughed catching his six year old daughter who had thrown herself at her beloved father._

"_Daddy!" the delighted squeal of a kid welcoming her daddy home reverberated through the quiet streets. People walking their dogs and weeding in their gardens smiled find smiles as they saw the small, beautiful little girl embracing her father, "Why were you gone for so long, daddy?" she asked pitifully, playfully touching her father's lips with her small fingers. He kissed her on her forehead tenderly, "And where is mommy?"_

"_Well," he smiled broadly at his daughter, "Mommy is at the hospital right now."_

"_Mummy hurt?" Gabriella asked horrified._

_Her father threw his head back and laughed heartily, "No, Gabs, she is bringing a little friend home for you. You have a baby brother dear." Gabriella squealed happily, as her father carried her into the house .Suddenly he froze and put her down on the ground, "Gabsy, go play outside…"_

"_Ok, daddy," she said happily running into their fenced backward to where her babysitter was waiting for her._

_Her father disappeared into his office and Gabriella played happily with her nanny until she heard raised voices, "Nana," she said, "I'm thirsty…"_

"_Go get yourself some water," her nanny smiled indulgently._

_Gabriella ran into the house on soft bare feet that made no sound._

"_No!" she heard her father yell, "I won't leave them. I just got a son, Megan."_

"_Please," a soft woman's voice came from the office, "David… it's time to leave. I can't go on this way. You knew what would happen, when we started."_

"_Daddy?" Gabriella asked softly from the door in the study. Her father turned to her with pain filled eyes._

"_Didn't I tell you to go play outside?" he asked frustrated, trying to shield the woman who stood behind him from her prying eyes, "Go outside Gabs. And forget about the lady who visited me, you hear me? Otherwise you will be in big trouble."_

_Her little lips wobbled and tears filled her eyes as she ran from her father, for the first time in her young life._

_HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM_

"_Happy birthday, Alex!" a thrilled nine year old Gabriella sang out to her baby brother, opening the door to his room, her father and mother on her heels._

_And adorable three year old boy with wide brown eyes and fuzzy black hair peered at her from his blue cot, "Gabby!" he called holding out his chubby arms for his sister. A light flashed and she knew her father had taken a picture of them._

"_Perfect," he laughed showing her the photo._

_And Gabriella had to admit it looked perfect. Sleep mussed though they were, a bright light was shining in their eyes, complete joy at seeing one another. Alex and her face lit up with happiness._

_Her father sighed and kissed his daughter on her forehead and then Alex on his forehead, "You guys are getting so big."_

"_We're not that big yet, daddy," Gabriella smiled cheekily at her beloved father, kissing him softly on his weathered cheek, heading into the kitchen, her baby brother in her arms._

"_You are bigger than you think, Gabs," her father said with regret in his eyes. He let his eyes roam around his son's room one last time, committing every precious memory he had ever had of this family to his mind, before slipping quietly out of the patio door, and out of the lives of his family._

HSMHSMHSMHSM

"He left us," I said, tears streaming down my face, "He never even explained why. He broke my mother, Troy. She was never the same afterwards. And neither was I…" my voice broke and I couldn't hold it any more. I cried, years of pain flowing from my broken heart…

HSMHSMHSMHSM

Troy didn't know what to do for the broken girl in front of him. He did the only thing he could do. Gently he moved over her bed and drew her into his arms. She buried her face into his warm chest and he let her cry her heart out. Inside this teenager who was almost a woman, was still the little girl that missed her father desperately, that was searching for answers.

"Wasn't I enough for him?" she sobbed, clenching her hands in his shirt, "Why didn't he love me, Troy? Why didn't he love me enough?"

"Shhh," Troy murmured drawing, her tighter into his arms, enveloping her with care, "Your dad was blind not to see that the best thing he ever had was right in front of him, Brie," Gabriella shook her head and started to pull away, "hey, hey, hey…" Troy captured her wet face in his large hands, "look at me."

She turned her head away, but Troy gently turned it back to him until her large chocolate coloured eyes was staring straight into his electric blue eyes, "You are beautiful. You are amazing. And if your father wasn't able to see that, to see how much his little girl loved him, then he was a monster of a father who never deserved you as a daughter…."

"I'm scared," she whispered, lowering her eyes, "What if someday I met a guy who means the world to me, but he leaves me? If my dad left me, the one who was supposed to love me despite anything I did, why would someone else ever be able to love me enough to never leave me?"

Troy hugged her back against him ignoring her stiff back, and stroked up and down her back with his large fingers, "That won't happen, Gabriella. I'll make sure that whoever comes knocking on our door for you is the man that you deserve. Who will worship at your feet and love everything about you. All your perfect imperfections," slowly she relaxed, her eyes closing as she snuggled with Troy. And for one short perfect moment, her heart was whole. For one short perfect moment, she dared to hope that everything would be alright.

**READ AND REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE! I so appreciate your guys comments. Let me know what you think of my idea for how the story should go. :) Sorry I know it's just a filler chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks so much for the guys who read and review so often: **pumpkinking5, Ceciliaa93, Beuty6, JustRememberx3. **You guys are amazing and keep me encouraged. Thanks so much. Warning: A tiny bit of fluff appears in this chapter. **

**Troy: **Hey! Grace don't you think it's about time you gave them a proper chapter?  
**Me: **I'm trying to. Do you have any idea how busy the last year of school is?  
**Troy: **Uh duh! I graduated remember? Now hurry up and say the disclaimer.  
**Me: **Disclaimer? Don't you know I own High School Musical?  
**Troy: **Liar, liar pants on fire. You don't own High School Musical, the storyline or the characters.  
**Me: **Thanks for saying it for me. I only own my own characters… :P  
**Troy: **Nuts…

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

_Dear Diary_

_I don't know what happened. I told Troy everything. Well, everything up to where my dad left us and then I couldn't continue. Hurt I thought I had buried deep down and far away, rose in me again and almost choked me. I was breaking into pieces right in front of him. And Troy, somehow he knew just what I needed most. He gave me what even my mother couldn't give me. What Alex would think is wrong and weird. Troy gave me a shoulder to cry on. A shirt to pour my tears out on. Arms to hug me, pressing the pieces of my heart closer back to where they were supposed to be. Troy is the best thing that has happened to me ever since mom died. Somehow, he knows what I need when I need it. Why? How can he read me like that? I thought I was well hidden. Not even Alex could see into me. What is different about Troy?_

HSMHSMHSMHSM

I hugged my knees close to myself smiling at Alex who was watching the movie fascinated. Alex had joined us about a week after I had cried my heart out into Troy's shirt. Troy had disappeared again. His mom said something about another two day basketball camp. I wasn't really paying attention. I was just so happy to have my brother back at home that I almost didn't miss Troy around the house… Almost. Troy confused me. He was gone so much that we barely knew each other but he was perfectly willing to take a strange girl into his arms and hold her while she cried. Heck, he had undressed me when I had tried to catch my death of a cold. Was that a sign that he was a player? That he was cool and friendly with all girls?

"No," I begged to myself silently, "Please don't let him be a player. Please let him be a gentleman." My heart wouldn't be able to take it if made me think he cared about me and left. I wasn't in love with him. I didn't even like him remotely that way, but he was the closest thing I had to a friend even with knowing almost nothing about him. And I had already lost everyone else.

"Gabby!" Alex called to me cheerfully, "Movie's done. You wanna go get some ice-cream or something," his wonderful brown eyes twinkling at me from his wheelchair.

"Uh… Sure" I started to say when the front door banged open startling me and causing me to vault of from the cream coloured couch.

HSMHSMHSMHSM

"What's up, people?" Troy's cheerful voice rang through the house. He dropped his duffel bags in the hallway and ventured into the den. He grinned at a startled Gabriella before turning to the kid who was grinning cheekily up at him from a wheelchair, "What's up, bro?" he asked coming closer and fist pumped his hand.

"What's up," he answer smiling, "I'm Alex.."

"Brie's bro," Troy nodded at her, "Hi Brie."

"Hi," she answer him shyly, "Welcome home."

"I'm Troy," Troy plopped down onto the couch, "I hear you like basketball?"

"I love it!" Alex piped up excited, "I love playing it. I just kinda have to get used to play in a wheelchair."

"Ah… you'll catch on fast," Troy smiled, "I love basketball, so we may end up spending hours outside…"

"TROY!" Troy flinched as his mom's angry voice came from the hallway, "Come get your bags right this instant, young man or else you'll be cooking for the next year, because I broke my neck falling over them!"

"Yeah, yeah, coming!" he yelled back, and groaned as he stood up from the couch, stretching out his tall frame, "You wanna wait outside for me and then we can play some basketball?"

"Sure," Alex answered enthusiastically before his face fell a tiny bit, "Actually I can't. Maybe later?"

Troy's forehead furrowed up thoughtfully, "Why.." he started before he was interrupted again.

"TROY! NOW!"

"Yes, mother!" he called back and then turned to Alex, "Don't you dare move an inch…"

Alex laughed out loud and nodded, "Go before your mom kills us both."

Troy almost sprinted out of the room, to go get his bags. Gabriella stood, shuffling her feet uncomfortable, feeling very ignored, "It's ok… you can go with and play basketball with Troy if you want."

Alex frowned immediately and rolled his wheelchair until he was sitting almost right in front of his sister, "Now listen hear sis, and listen closely. You are the only family I have left. And I keep my commitments. We live here. I can always play basketball with Troy after we go get an ice-cream. Besides if it is ok with you I was wondering if we could invite him to go with us to get some?"

Gabriella cocked her head thinking about it for a second before a shy smile crossed her face, "Yeah I would like that. We can get to know him better. Only if you promise me that you won't go and do guy things and leave me all by my lonesome."

Alex through his head back and laughed just as Troy slipped back into the room.

"What'd I miss?" he asked curiously looking from Gabriella to Alex's face and back again.

"We want to invite you to come get an ice-cream with us. Gabby and I were just about to go and get some," Alex invited warmly.

Troy smiled, "As long as Gabriella is fine with it, I'd love to…"

HSMHSMHSMHSM

I blushed as Troy's adorable smile came out when we invited him. He was perpetually happy. I had yet to see him really upset about something. I smiled what was probably my first genuine smile since you know.

"Absolutely," I agreed, "On one condition…"

"Yeah?" I had the attention of both Troy and Alex. They stared at me wide-eyed, expecting some horrible condition.

"You guys pay," I smirked at their faces.

Troy laughed out loud, "Let me go get my wallet and change into some shorts and I'll be right with you guys."

I slipped on my sneakers that I had kicked off in the hallway and brought Alex his sneakers as well, quickly fastening it onto his feet. Troy galloped down the stairs as I turned Alex around so that we could get out of the living room.

HSMHSMHSMHSM

"Mom!" Troy called out running into the kitchen, "Me, Brie and Alex are going out for some ice-cream. We'll probably be a while."

"Just be back in time for dinner," she smiled. Troy smiled tenderly and bent his head and kissed his mom softly on her forehead.

"Wait up, guys!" he called running out the kitchen and catching up with Gabriella at the front door, "Hup hup ho!" he called out cheerily grabbing the front of Alex's wheelchair, "Show me your muscles, Brie. Let's get Alex down the steps." Gabriella giggled shyly as she heaved upwards and in two seconds flat they had Alex on the pavement, "Atta girl," Troy smiled at her teasingly, "Now let me push Alex and you walk ahead and make sure there are no enemies ahead."

"Enemies," Alex spluttered laughing so hard he held his stomach, bending over in the chair, "What enemies?"

"Oh," Troy lowered his voice in a theatrical whisper, "There are always dogs around that will think a moving human chair is the best place for a nap. Teenage boys with basketballs that accidentally fly out of their hands and bonk you on your head. And the worst one of all is the dreaded potholes. They are these dips in the pavement that catch unaware citizens and make their wheelchair wheels stick and then break of as force is exerted. Those are the enemies."

Gabriella grinned and nodded and kneeled closer to her brother and continued looking around her shoulders to make sure no one was listening, "Water sprayers that catch a person unaware," she said conspirately winking at him, "Gusts of wind that blow your hair all over the place and flies that buzz around your ears." Gabriella tossed her long hair back and smiled a genuine smile at Troy. She lowered her eyes as she saw him smiling back and stood up, straightening her blouse.

Troy stared amazed at the girl. She was completely open, not shy or hidden. She was friendly and full of fun. And she had the most beautiful smile. He grinned to himself. It's about time she opened up a bit he thought.

"Righto," Alex said not realising what had happened as he had never seen his sister shy before, "Gabby, ahead and Troy watch for enemies from behind," he grinned at them, "Let's see if we can make the ice-cream in one piece. "

"Right," Troy grinned at Gabriella, "Scoot along Brie or else I might run you over."

She smiled and started walking briskly watching out for their "enemies". Troy followed behind an amused smile on his lips.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Okay!" Alex twirled the spoon that had a blob of vanilla flavoured ice-cream smother in creamy chocolate sauce on it, "I'll start. First kiss and what happened."

Gabriella blushed wildly and gestured for Troy to start. Troy grinned and swallowed the ice-cream he had in his mouth.

"My first kiss happened when I was twelve years old. I was building a rather impressive Lego robot. Chad came and visited me with his younger cousin. We spent the afternoon together working on my robot. Me building and issuing instructions and them listening. After a while we grew bored and we played truth or dare. Her name was Mikaela," Troy smiled at Gabriella. She was doodling on the table with her fingers, not looking at him, "Chad dared her to kiss me. She came over and quickly pecked me on my lips. I only found out a few years later that ever since then she had a major crush on me," he shrugged, "I only saw her two or three times afterwards, but we never really talked."

Alex's eyes were wide as he listened in fascination, "Wow. It sounds a lot like my story," Gabriella's head shot up startled and she glared at her brother, "I didn't tell you Gabby 'cause I knew you would be mad at me," he admitted sheepishly, "It was also a truth or dare at my school. Except I was dared to kiss the girl. And I did."

Gabriella sighed, "Just tell me next time ok, Alex? It's a whole lot better than hiding it from me."

Alex at least had the good sense to look ashamed, "I will. Not that I think many girls will wanna kiss me with me being in a wheelchair."

"Maybe," Troy nodded his head, "But if they do kiss you, then you know it's cause they don't just focus on what you look like or what you can do. But they actually like you for you."

"That must be a problem for you, huh?" Alex asked, a small frown on his face, "What with being captain of the basketball and all?"

Troy sighed frustrated, "You have no idea. The girls constantly throw themselves at me. They don't get the fact that I'm not an easy hook up. I actually prefer to keep myself to myself to put it lightly."

"So you've hooked up before?" Alex asked interested.

"Alex!" Gabriella scolded blushing, "It's none of our business."

Troy laughed, "It's ok. It's an innocent question. Yes I have. Once only though. With my girlfriend in freshman year. We broke up soon afterwards 'cause she moved cross continent to Africa. And I'm a one girl guy. None of the girls in East High really appeal to me. They only want the fame that comes of being my girlfriend. But enough about me. What about you Brie? Who was your first kiss?"

Gabriella tried to look everywhere but at Troy, "I've never been kissed," she admitted.

Troy stared at her amazed as she blushed and dropped her head. Alex was just as astounded, "Why ever not?" Troy asked gently tapping a finger on her closed hand to get her attention, "Didn't you ever have a boyfriend?"

"No," she said starting to look upset, "No guy was ever interested enough in me. In fact one guy in one of my previous schools who I thought maybe perchance like me said I reminded him of his sister. That kinda killed any idea of romance for me."

Alex was flabbergasted, "But sis, why didn't they like you?"

"I don't know," she snapped, "Maybe 'cause I'm not pretty ok? Maybe I am chubby and I have to wear stupid glasses ok? Maybe guys only look at the pretty faces and forget about the fact that I am always around in the background."

"Hey," Troy held her hand tightly even as she tried to pull her hand away, "Calm down Brie. You'll find the right guy someday."

With a jerk of her hand Gabriella pulled her hand free and stood up glaring, "I am sick and tired of everyone telling me that. You don't have a clue what it feels like not to be wanted by anyone except your family. Next time think twice before chasing after the "hot" girl. Maybe you'll discover that the plain Jane's are more reliable."

With a sob she ran out of the parlour.

**Read and review please! I'll update as soon as I can. In the meantime, please see if I can get more than four or five reviews per chapter. The more reviews the more motivated I am to update. ;) Enjoy guys.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey to all of my fans! Thanks for being so patient with me. I've been working flat out on my school work, had two weeks' vacation, and then got pink eyes so I couldn't work on my story. Here is the long-awaited update! Please READ AND REVIEW! Can't wait to hear what you guys think.**

**Troy: **Grace! You asleep?  
**Me: **Yeah. I have so much work! I only like got to bed at 11 last night!  
**Troy: **That's not so bad?  
**Me: **And I got up again at 4  
**Troy: **Ouch  
**Me: **To be perfectly frank I don't have the energy to do anything about the disclaimer.  
**Troy: **Well, I guess most people know anyways that you don't own high-school musical or any of its characters  
**Me: **Thanks for saying it for me. You're a big sweetheart  
**Troy (grinning): **I try :)

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Troy and Alex stared at one another, frozen in shock.

"What just happened?" Troy asked cautiously.

"I don't have a clue," Alex said stunned, "Hey, man! You better get after her. In the mood she is in she'll walk in front of a car without realising what she is doing!"

"Dammit," Troy cursed jumping up, "I can't leave you here alone…" he turned his head looking at the people in the shop.

"Go, I'll be fine," Alex reassured Troy trying to get his wheelchair out from under the table.

Troy grinned when he saw his best friend, "Chad! Get your ugly butt over here man!"

Chad shook his head ruefully as he walked up to his friend, "You noticed, huh?" Either Chad, or someone else braided his amazing afro down close to his head. He looked completely different.

Troy smiled wider, "My house tonight with an explanation, but right now, please take care of Alex and get him to our place. No time to talk." With those words he darted out of the ice-cream parlour.

Chad smiled at Alex, "Whats up dude? I'm Chad, official best friend of Troy Bolton."

"I'm Alex Montez," Alex grinned back, "Official brother of Gabriella, and prisoner of this here wheelchair."

HSMHSMHSMHSM

Troy ran as fast as he could, scanning the crowed for any sign of Gabriella. He stopped and turned in a circle desperately, trying to catch a hint of the girl. Finally he spotted her, walking swiftly and hugging herself tightly, her long hair swishing slightly.

"Gabriella!" he yelled pushing himself through the crowd as fast as he could. He caught up to her and grabbed her arm stopping her, "Brie, what the heck is going on with you?" Troy frowned his patience starting to run a little thin, "You were so happy and just like that," he snapped his fingers for emphasis, "you snapped. What's going on?"

Gabriella shuddered, keeping her head down, "Not here," she said softly.

Troy kept a firm grip on her elbow and steered her through the crowd in silence. He briskly walked with her until they reached the Bolton Residence.

"Here," he pointed her to the tree house ladder, "Get up."

Hesitantly Gabriella climbed up the tree house and smiled gently as her head popped up into a cluttered, very boy centred space. She clambered up quickly and settled down cross legged on the floor and waited for Troy. Troy's head popped into the little house and he quickly hauled himself up and pulled the trapdoor down and sat down facing Gabriella.

"What's going on?" he asked gently, "I've been trying to make friends with you, but you keep pushing me away. Brie, if you push long and hard enough I'll leave you alone, but somehow I don't think that's what you want."

Gabriella hung her head, ashamed.

HSMHSMHSMHSM

Troy was reading me like I was a book. It was unnerving that he already knew me so well. I hung my head in shame. Troy had been nothing but kind and helpful with me, and I kept withdrawing myself from him.

"I think," he continued softly, placing a gentle hand on my knee to get my attention. He paused until I looked up into his eyes. They captivated me and kept me fixated on him, "I think that you are scared to come close to anyone. To let anything leak out, in case that person betrays you like your father did. In case they die like your mom. Gabriella, you can't hide forever. You are going to lose some people, but life won't be worth living if you don't have friends."

He drew back slightly and opened his arms wide, "I'm here. I'm waiting. I want to be your friend. Now it's up to you to let me."

I looked at him, and almost choked on the lump on my throat. As tears blurred my eyes I nodded and he scooted over and leaned in for a hug. I laughed hysterically as my glasses smashed against his chin and he drew back, gingerly feeling his chin.

"Well," he said smiling, "I guess that's one way of telling someone you don't want a hug," he teased me.

I blushed and tucked a strand of wayward hair behind my ear, "I guess," I smiled shyly. His blue eyes twinkled merrily at me and he winked. Quickly Troy stood up and held out a hand to help me up. Once I was on my feet facing him he smiled.

"Let's start again, ok?" he held out a hand, "Hi, my name is Troy Bolton, and what on earth are you doing in my tree house?"

I laughed gaily and shook his hand, "Hi, my name is Gabriella Montez, and I'm not sure. Some crazy boy brought me up here."

"It's ok," Troy smiled, "I'm just not used to having girls up here."

Laughing Troy started down the ladder, but stopped middle of the way down, "Hey Brie!"

"Yeah?" I asked looking down.

"School starts next week…" Troy said before continuing down. I froze at the top. School… A new school… oh no… life was going to be very different…. and I'm not sure I'm looking forward to it.

**Hey. Thanks guys. Sooo…. I'm basically at the end of A Different Life. My idea is to continue with a sequel about their school year. Let me know what you think by…. Reviewing. And thanks to all of you who reviewed my last chapter. Let's see if I can get more than ten reviews this time. :P The more reviews, the faster I'll get to work on the sequel. That is if you guys want one. Let me know.**


End file.
